


I Heard the News Today

by steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb



Series: Microfics and Poems [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb/pseuds/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally calls Peggy, only to talk about Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard the News Today

Three weeks after the Chitauri event, after they buried Phil, Steve finally called Peggy. He did not want to miss the opportunity to talk to her one more time; Steve did not get to say much to Phil even though he wanted to, an he figured they would have time after the Loki fiasco to sit down and share a beer.

He called her on a Tuesday around noon, knowing that it was near dinner time in England. “Hello,” came a tired and broken voice from the other end.

“Peggy?”

“Steve? Is that you? Oh my God, Steve, I saw what happened-“

Steve stopped her. “Don’t, Peggy, not right now. I want to know about you—I have 70 years of catching up to do with you. How are you?

She sighed, trying to choose her words. “It’s been a horrid week, Steve. We were told my son passed away.”

“God, Peg, I’m so sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do for you? What was his name?”

“My baby boy’s name was Phillip. Phillip Coulson.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a post on Tumblr that I didn't want to lose. I wrote it in response to the idea that Peggy got remarried and her last name was Coulson.


End file.
